Deep This Darn Cold
Description Edit The year is 2040, 8 years after the nuclear exchange, or "Flash" between the ACMF and NATO occurred. Soot blotted out the Sun. There is no food. Everything is cold. Everything is hostile. For all intents and purposes, this is a separate universe from the main story. The only reason this is so, is because Southside can't exist in both. In this universe, Southside is just a rural town in Georgia. Fort Shad is just an average military fort. The Den is just a post-war settlement. This alternate timeline still contains everything that happens in ATF1-3 & 5. (And maybe ATF: 7 due to not taking place in Georgian Coasts and was prelude to ATF D6.) Locations Edit There are many locations in Deep Winter and a guide does not exist, so most lore is unverified. Southside Edit Southside was once a rural town in pre-war America that is now falling into ruins. No faction owns the town but most patrol regularly through it. Very few, if any, citizens remain in the town and anyone that does reside there is most likely a bandit. The town itself is mostly filled with ferals and various other mutants occupying sections of the town or the buildings. (Also where you find the most FRPers.) The Sewers Edit The Sewers originally were made to maintain waste and sewage. After the Flash, the land above was filled with radiation and toxic air and because it did not affect locations underground, many citizens flocked to the sewers creating the settlement known as the Den. The sewers are occupied by mutants and there are rumors circulating of ACMF troops moving through them. The Sewers are considered a safe haven by many and it is one of the only places with a non-polluted atmosphere in the entire map, meaning that anyone can use The Sewers as a base when preparing to visit the surface. The residents of the sewer are in a constant fight for dominance against mutants, bandits and even ACMF troopers. The USCPF is rarely seen down here. The Den Edit The Den, located in the sewers, is a large scale post-war settlement that holds most of the civilian population in the area, The air in the Den is breathable like the sewers and is largely secure. The Den has a lot of space and plenty of pre-war food and medical supplies as well as a generator that supplies power to the various floodlights found around the Den. The Den also seems to be a marketplace and a "hotel" for travellers who don't live there. It also has a greenhouse where it can grow its own food. Many of the factions avoid this location due to the large population. The Den frequently sends out patrols through the tunnels and has several guard posts around their territory in order to protect it from mutants, bandits and other hostiles. Fort Shad Edit The US Fort was a pre-war location that belonged to the United States Military, it was built in 2000's by US Army. It was abandoned after the war and now the fort is occupied by no one but the occasional feral, bandits, or travelers. It holds several pieces of rusted artillery as well as various destroyed buildings such as the mess hall. It has been stripped clean of any small arms or useful items. The Naval Ship Edit The ship was left drifting until it beached near the bridge, it still has several functioning systems and is largely intact, but a serious repair would be needed to restore it to basic functionality as a sea worthy vessel. It was near the Fort Shad when the flash occurred. Powerplant GA-84 Edit This power plant was abandoned and in fairly good condition until the USCPF took it over and made serious repairs to it. It provides power to major points in the area. It is guarded 24/7 by the USCPF at all costs. It is the main base of the USCPF in the game. The USCPF even succeeded in making the air breathable there. The Bridge Center/ Outpost Hertford/ FOB Concord Edit This is the main link at the mouth of the river until the end of the war. It used to let people over and the occasional ship through until the Flash. Now it stands in up position as it was abandoned in a hurry soon after The Flash. It stands as an ominous reminder of the sudden event known as The Flash. There is an island in the middle. Sand bags and turrets have been set up near and atop an RV that covers most of the bridge. Inside the RV are some crates with supplies in them. Recently, The Reds and Penumbra have taken over the bridge center and have named it Outpost Hertford. They fortified it and have turned it into a settlement, and are continuing work on it. A few updates later, the Bridge Center was now under the hands of USCPF after some events. The USCPF reinforced the area as a stronghold for defending the base. ACMF Tank Camp Edit This is a group of tanks that used to be part of an advancing ACMF force during the invasion of Georgia. It became a camp and shelter after the tanks ran out of fuel. It is unknown when the tanks ran out of fuel. Underground Mall / Camp Altman Edit Not much information is present about this buried mall except that it is heavily guarded and is a hotspot for activity. When the entrance collapsed, the only reason anyone could still get in and out directly at its location was because a large truck pulling a container was stuck in the middle. The container broke on both sides and a rope was rolled down for easy access. The GCSA set up a refuge camp down there, offering food, shelter, and safety to anyone who will enter, if they are willing to be frisked and have they're weapons taken away by the GCSA's good buddies, the USCPF. Only God knows what goes on in the back rooms.. Camp Altman was attacked by the AMCF and the entrance is now collapsed. Downed Plane Edit This bomber was most likely once a supersonic B-1 Bomber that would have served for the US Air Force. Why it crashed is uncertain but it is thought it crashed either because of a pressure difference causing a breach in the hull, hence the large hole towards the front of it, or maybe shot down by a missile. It lies in a field where it sits rusting away, with a bomb load that could level the surrounding area completely if detonated. A lot of the weapons were looted and doesn't give any survivors any advantage. It sits with its left wing broken and its right wing angled high into the air. It appeared in the middle of the Airport's runway as if its ready to take off or ready to crash as it was hit by a missile or the ACMF Air Force fighters. Abandoned Pre-War Prison Edit This facility sits by Southside as a beacon of defense against the monsters created by the Flash. It was once a prison but soon after the Flash, most of its convicts escaped, killing their guards in the process. Its entrance gates still function somehow. Part of its prison barracks are destroyed but otherwise its buildings are all intact. In the 2039, NATO used the prison as their base since they're isolated from Europe except for Canadians and Americans which their home was the North American Continent. Cerberus Research Facility Edit Not much is known about this mysterious facility to the general public due to the denial of its existence by USCPF forces. However, the facility, was once home to a SEAL research team that studied the effects regarding the infamous RAD virus. Until a catastrophic disaster occurred. Now the once advanced facility is consumed by organized mutants, as it contains one of their many spawning pools. Needless to say, any soul who goes through those rusty doors, Never comes out the same, mentally, and physically. DECorp Office Building Edit This building is filled with the old offices of the mercenary company DECorp. Remnants live here and you must have high level clearance to get in. The clearance is granted only to DECorp personnel (as said in the DECorp lore). No civilian or any non-DECorp soldiers, including NATO would enter the building. Drastead Edit Drastead is just a small town, guarded by a small militia. From time to time the ACMF are seen in Drastead helping to guard the town with the small militia based in Drastead. Sometimes SEALs come into Drastead, and drop off supplies from the Den. It was now occupied by The Market. Bridge Highway Edit The highway was one of the major highway roads in the pre-war days, that was until the invasion in Georgia and "The Flash". It caused the water bridge to collapsed, killing people who are on the highway: Sharp Shanks, Drown, Lack of Air, Cold, and Falling down to the ground. It can be accessed by rope, jumping on trees, and using ramps near the Court House and the Fire station. Pliskin Airport Edit One of the most airport stations, planes and birds rules the skies. Now in ruins with luggages lay on the floors and cars, all of them were salvaged by looters and surviving citizens of the world. Planes were no longer useful as the Chinese EMPs neutralized all electric , Russian missiles hit near the airports, and toxic air fills the skies. No faction, but bandits, mutants, and refugees ever own this place as the pre-war building rots like the other buildings in Southside, towns, and other popular cities like New York City and Washington D.C. Factions Edit There are very little factions in Deep Winter, with mostly being remnants of what is left of the remaining forces left from pre-Flash. USCPF Edit The early version of USCPF is formed, whose goals are still to try to bring an end to mutants and restore America. The USCPF often occupy the abandoned military base due to most of the forces in the state likely were stationed there. They are also seen at The Bridge (normally manning the machine gun turrets or crouching behind sandbags atop the bus) and their main base, the GA-84 Powerplant. Their equipment is composed of what they had before the Flash. USCPF occupies the Bridge and the Powerplant near the Fort. DECorp Edit DECorp is a mercenary company which used to be work with the US Government and Military, the unaffiliated US Army group who are not with the USCPF, raided their factory and took DECorp's supplies that angered them and forced to shoot anyone who had a US Insignia, uniform, and flag. They exited their shelter, shoot anyone whos a American Soldier even NATO, and mug the citizens inside America. CDF Edit The earliest form of the CDF, currently the militia protecting the Den. Their goal is to protect the Den and its citizens from the dangers of the frozen wastes. They are usually found patrolling the Den, and occasionally scavenging on the surface. They're enemies with the REDs due to them being bandits and splinters. NATO Edit The North Atlantic Treaty Organization is a pre-Flash military alliance that combatted the ACMF during a six year war . After the Flash, some remnants remain in the United States. NATO's main goal in Deep Winter is to survive. With the ACMF still around, they may patrol and aid the USCPF. ACMF Edit The Asian Continental Military Force is a pre-flash military force that combatted NATO. After the Flash, ACMF was abandoned in the America, where their now divided goal is to survive. They usually avoid most locations with a large population due to the influx of people who hated them pre-flash and post-flash, Because of this they usually occupy destroyed area's such as the US Fort and sometimes host patrols in the town. SEAL Edit The Synthetically Engineered Assault League is a prototype-phase faction with unknown pre-war origins, due to the small amount of lore being written for them. It is unknown if they were affiliated with the United States Military pre-war because USCPF and SEAL sharing helmet textures are likely unintentional. The Seals occupied Fort Shad, but later reports that its abandoned once again. After the Flash, the SEALs were hostile with the USCPF and CDF (as of Scouting Reports). There are three existing morphs, the troops, the scouts, and the carriers. REDs Edit The Reds were nomadic bandits and splinters of CDF militias, they abandoned the CDF before the events of Deep Winter (2039).They used to occupy the Bridge Center and the Reds call it Outpost Herdford. The Reds can't go to the Den due to CDF militias owning and defending the sewers. The Reds used Outpost Herdford as a major stop on the trade routes, they don't shoot the innocent US citizens and helped that is willing or unwilling. They were removed from the Bridge Center by USCPF. They were enemies of the CDF and the USCPF (as of Scout Reports).